


corps à baleines（10）

by Hyukee32



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukee32/pseuds/Hyukee32
Summary: 预警：1.双性云云，嫁给比自己老的老国王，小马是国王的儿子。2.有强迫性行为。3.小妈剧情，有偷情变真爱，有出轨，NTR。





	corps à baleines（10）

手指触碰到金钟云肌肤的地方像是能点燃起一团火来，从指尖传导至每寸神经。崔始源的理智跟着几乎全面崩塌了，他将将维持住理智，没立刻撕开对方的衣服，而是温柔的亲吻着金钟云的脸颊，“有人在看呢，宝贝。”

毕竟崔始源本人还没有要分享床笫乐趣给别人看的习惯，尤其是在老头子面前。可是金钟云不甚在意，自顾自的凑过去胳膊环住他的脖颈，悠悠的在耳边吹气。“怕什么...看完把他眼珠子挖出来就好了呗。”

是蛇蝎美人没错了。

偏偏崔始源喜欢的不得了。褪去了原先开始的矜持与伪装，真实的金钟云无论是什么样，他都很是喜欢。人大概都会被美丽又危险的生物所吸引，尤其当对别人竖起尖刺，在面对自己时却柔软成一团时，那种被对方信任的感觉委实太好。

美人邀约，崔始源于是也依言便做了。他的手抚摸着金钟云柔软的胸，将对方顺势推到在床边。小王后半个身子陷进床里，腿自然而然分开，一只脚略微翘起来抵在崔始源胸膛处，撩拨的崔始源心痒痒，于是他手握住小王后细细的脚踝，低下头亲吻了对方的足尖。

裙摆被掀开了一个弧度，隐约现出内里发嫩的肌肤。先前早已开拓过多次，只伸进去一指便顺滑的直通深处，餍足的吮吸着探入的每根指节将之紧紧包裹着不愿意放之远离，性器顶入的时候小王后发出了一声满足的呓叹，温热的内壁就着体内渗出的液体顺从的随着插入被层层破开，又在不断的抽插中变得更加湿滑。

崔始源的性器重重的碾过敏感点，卡进小王后狭窄的宫颈口，在里面反复摩擦，快感叠加顺着末梢神经传递至大脑，他的小王后很快濒临高潮，腿颤巍巍的圈住了崔始源的腰腹，小穴不住的收缩咬紧着那根在体内肆虐的性器，止不住的水顺着交合处留下来，娇软的呻吟声也从来没停过。

老国王在一旁看着这幅淫靡的交合场景，像一只悲悯的狮子守不住自己的猎物而感到愤怒一样，嘴里发出了几声呜咽，然而无人顾忌他。

小王后手抓着床单，将自己完全敞开递给崔始源，是一个宛若献祭的姿势，被顶的深了才偶尔哀求出声，喊着疼说着太深了受不了的话，然而床笫间的娇柔软语不过是性爱中的催情剂，崔始源并不会为之停下征伐的节奏。

他将金钟云抱起来抵在老国王在的那一侧床边，就着老头子视线的视奸下再次插入了小王后湿的发软的小穴，重力使然又或是旁人的目光刺激，没一会儿金钟云就痉挛着身子瘫倒在崔始源的怀里。

“唔...你慢点啊...”小王后腿环在崔始源的腰上，声音软软的和他撒着娇，一手揽着崔始源的脖颈，另一只手捂着肚子，仿佛能感受到薄薄的肚皮下那根性器的形状，显得有几分可怜。

“要被你..捅穿了..”

这画面实在让人血脉喷张，小王后衣衫都只褪了一半，长长的裙摆遮盖了身下那些情事，崔始源温柔的亲了亲对方的唇，将力度放的轻了些。他瞥了一眼老国王，脸上带上了一丝若有若无的笑容。

“你看你...这么敏感。原来我的宝贝喜欢被人看着呢。”

小王后脸上飞起两片红晕，断断续续的在崔始源的攻略下辩解，“我没有...他不许看！把他的眼珠子挖出来.."

“明明是你要他看的不是吗？我的宝贝就喜欢被人看...怎么，他看着你你兴奋吗？”崔始源的手攀附上金钟云的胸膛，将两团柔软掌控在手里，或是拉扯或是揉捏，将之玩的硬挺又红润，娇艳欲滴的像熟透了的水果。惹得崔始源忍不住埋头吮吸，品味着其中的甜美。

“唔..混蛋！”他的小王后娇喘了几分，手抓紧了崔始源的头发，却也没推开。大抵是有了观众的缘故，他的小王后比以往更加敏感，却毫不克制自己的呻吟，有意为之做的缠绵又婉转，揽着崔始源的脖颈时而娇喘时而撒娇，惹得崔始源也较之以往更加兴奋，低喘了一声咬住他的下巴，用力的撞进宫腔内几十下后，将精液也全部射进了金钟云的子宫里。

“你是我的小宝贝。”崔始源抽出性器的时候，他的小王后颤栗了几分，有些迷茫的听着他充满占有欲的话落在耳边。大脑罢工许久似乎需要反应，过了许久金钟云才撑起手来靠在崔始源怀里，手指捏着那块在性爱中揉的皱巴巴看不清字迹的绢帛嫌弃的丢到了一边。

“坏了，你的小宝贝要你再弄一块新的来。”

“好，没问题。”崔始源点了点头允了，又笑眯眯的问他,"那你要回去金国么？只要你想..那我入赘过去，也不是不行。"

这话说的贴心，可他的小王后翻了个白眼对他似乎并不买账，躺在崔始源怀里像一只吃饱喝足慵懒的小猫咪，显然十分嫌弃对方的问题。“干嘛？晚了十几年现在想起来入赘了？我不要。”

“我就要在这里，吃的你死死的。”

“小傻瓜。”崔始源也不恼，低下头亲了亲金钟云的唇，将对方抱的更紧。“荣华富贵，万人之上,我都给你。”

“说起来...我还记得我第一次见你样子...那个时候你才十岁吧...小的可爱。老头子带着所有人去金国拜访，我坐在送泔水的车里，偷偷跟着去了.”

“那个时候你还是所谓的圣女...你给我换了衣服，带我吃个好吃的。我还记得告诉我，要争要抢才能得到自己想要的，你说只有自己才能做自己的主宰。“

“那些话我都记住了...只不过我还是让你等了太久了。”

金钟云眼睛微微闭着的靠在崔始源怀里，听着他的告白半晌才出声。“你是让我等太久了。也是我记性好，向来是个过目不忘的。"

"要不然我早就忘了你了。可偏偏....我看见你第一眼的时候，就认出你了。”

“我知道。”崔始源十分温柔的拿过毯子将金钟云裹起来，以免风吹病了他的小王后，手卷着金钟云的秀发把玩着不舍得放开。

“我知道你认出我了...谢谢你没放弃我。”

他的小王后是那么的独一无二，善于谋划，步步为营。他明明都知道，却也甘之若饴的愿意做对方手中的那把利刃。他们之间，是谋策划略的算计，也是等待许久的爱情。

没有什么谁对谁错。

-

老国王很快就因着中风暴毙了，崔始源拿着诏书顺理成章的继了。不是没有那么一两位权臣提出过异议，但那点反对的声音也都在崔始源的手段下很快的消失匿迹了。

朝中再没有人见过老国王在世时娶得那位年轻的小王后，有传言称他遵循着老国王的旨意，跟着殉了葬。

崔始源人十分聪颖，手段高明，短短几年便将崔国治理的井井有条，百姓安居乐业一片称赞。后来，他迁都金国边境，与金国新上位的小王子签署了战略合作协议，互不侵犯领土，共享土地资源。 

据民间传言，两位国王关系要好，一见如故，皆终身未娶。


End file.
